JoJo's and Roman Sexy & Hot Life
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: This story start around the time SummerSlam 2013 hits. JoJo Offerman&Roman Reigns has been dating for year now since before JoJo wanted to be in part of the WWE e have 2 BFF's the Bella's Nikki&Brie Bella.Other WWE Superstars&Divas in this story. This story content wit explicit language and sexual content. If you don't like it then don't f***ing read it then Ugh Luv ya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Summerslam2013 in Los Angeles, California Staples Center**_

_**JoJo Offerman and Roman Reigns have been dating for year now before she even came to WWE. They live together and they are very happy together. JoJo is getting ready to sing the National Anthem during Summerslam at 2013. JoJo is hanging out wit her now BFF's the Bella Twins Nikki and Brie Bella, Natalya, the Funkadactyls Naomi and Cameron, AJ Lee, and Alicia Foxx backstage.**_

_**Roman: (walking up) Ugh Um (clears my throat)**_

_**Then JoJo and the other Divas turned around to see Roman had shows up wit a bouquet of JoJo's favorite flowers which is light blue, red, pink, and white roses mix together.**_

_**The Divas: Awwwwwww**_

_**JoJo: OMG their so lovely! I love them thank you Roman Baby. (Gets up and kisses him)**_

_**Roman: (kisses her back) Good Luck tonite baby.**_

_**JoJo: Thank you, I love you**_

_**Roman: I love you too**_

_**The Divas: Awwwwwwwwww you guys are the cutiest couple eva.**_

_**JoJo put her head into Roman's chest cuz she was blushing and embarrass a little. She leaves and Roman watches her from the stands.**_

_**Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman. To hear sing our National Anthem please introducing from the cast of Total Divas JOJO**_

_**JoJo Singing**_: _**Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light**__**  
**__**what so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?**__**  
**__**Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight, **__**  
**__**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?**__**  
**__**And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, **__**  
**__**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**__**  
**__**Oh, say does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave**__**  
**__**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?**__****_

_**On the shore, dimly seen through the mists of the deep,**__**  
**__**Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,**__**  
**__**What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,**_

_****__**As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?**__**  
**__**Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, **__**  
**__**In full glory reflected now shines in the stream:**__**  
**__**'Tis the star-spangled banner! Oh long may it wave**__**  
**__**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!**__****_

_**And where is that band who so vauntingly swore**__**  
**__**That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion, **__**  
**__**A home and a country should leave us no more!**__**  
**__**Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution.**__**  
**__**No refuge could save the hireling and slave**__**  
**__**From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave: **__**  
**__**And the Star - Spangled Banner in triumph doth wave**__**  
**__**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!**__****_

_**Oh! thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand**__**  
**__**Between their loved home and the war's desolation!**__**  
**__**Blest with victory and peace, may the heav'n rescued land**__**  
**__**Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation.**__**  
**__**Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just, **__**  
**__**And this be our motto: "In God is our trust."**__**  
**__**And the Star - Spangled Banner in triumph shall wave**__**  
**__**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!**_

_**JoJo waves and blows kisses to the WWE Fans and smiling. She very proud of herself to have experience to get to sing the National Anthem at Summerslam2013.**_

_**Michael Cole: What incredible job by JoJo the cast of Total Divas on E! I'm here wit Legandary JBL and Jerry the King Lawler.**_

_**Jerry and everybody started talking Blah Blah Blah.**_

_**JoJo got a lot of applause from around the arena. She gave a bowed and smile, before walking backstage, where she also met wit several applauses.**_

"_**Good Job kid"**_

"_**That was amazing."**_

_**JoJo gave everyone she passed a smile, until she met up wit Nattie, Alicia Foxx, and the Bella Twins, who greeted her wit, hugs.**_

_**Nattie: "JoJo, you were great out there"**_

_**Nikki Bella: Yea, Good Job sweetie**_

_**Alicia Foxx: I didn't know you could sing like that girl**_

_**JoJo: (shy grin and shrugging) I just gave it all my absolutely best.**_

_**Brie Bella: Well girl, you did your amazing and absolute best (smile).**_

_**The matches begins **_

_**While Roman was wit his Shield Mates and JoJo was backstage wit the Divas. A couple of minutes later it was time for Divas Match Brie Bella at ringside wit her sissy Nikki Bella and Eva Marie vs. Natalya at ringside wit the Funkadactyls Naomi and Cameron. JoJo was excited to see who was going to win, she was watching it at backstage. Natalya music hit and she came out wit the Funkadactyls and then the Bella Twins's music hit and Brie Bella came out wit her sissy and Eva Marie. The Divas match begins starting wit slap matches and then minutes later Natalya gave Brie Bella the Sharpshooter and Brie taps out in submission. JoJo was very happy for Natalya and it was amazing match to watch. JoJo then went into the Divas locker to see if everybody was good. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Later in the Show**_

_**JoJo, (JoJo version in this story she has bigger boobs, booty, and her belly pierce) who had already changed out of her red and silver gown into her tight light blue Ed Hardy sleeveless dress wit skulls and red and blue roses on it and Ed Hardy long design socks wit Ed Hardy's Bootstrap Boot –light blue and tan wit designs too. She was ready to go and Roman showed at nick of time. She was happy to have Roman in her life and very grateful that this man chose her and very happy about it. She loved every minute she spent wit her boyfriend Roman Reigns. JoJo moved into her boyfriend Roman Reigns big house that looks like a mansion which it seems like it. She loved it and happy. So anyway Roman knocks on the Divas locker room.**_

_**Brie Bella: (Went to open the door) Hi Roman JoJo will be out in a sec.**_

_**Roman: Okay I'll be out here waiting then. (Smile)**_

_**Brie Bella: (closes the door) JoJo your man is outside waiting for you (smiles and laughs)**_

_**JoJo: I'm coming almost done putting my stuff into my luggage (zipping up her luggage and rolled my luggage and grab my beautiful bouquet of flowers) Oh Nikki and Brie good luck wit both John Cena and Daniel Bryan (giving Nikki and Brie hugs) and bye Ladies. (Waving goodbye)**_

_**Nikki & Brie Bella: Thanks JoJo **_

_**The other Divas: Bye JoJo**_

_**JoJo came out of the Divas Locker room.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Surprise Proposal**_

_**When they got to the restaurant paparazzi were everywhere tiring to get pictures and comments about whateva so they just gave the valet his keys and just walked past them. JoJo and Roman walked into the fancy restaurant. After JoJo had excuses herself to the restroom, Roman waved his hand for waiter to come over.**_

_**Roman: If you could play "Love story" by Taylor Swift **_

_**The waiter nods and goes to the back. JoJo comes back the song plays.**_

_**JoJo: I love this song.**_

_**Roman: Could you sing it for me?**_

_**She smiles and sings the song**_

_**JoJo sings: He knelt to the ground and pulls out a ring **_

_**All of sudden JoJo stops dead in her tracks as Roman came in front of her and kneels down to the ground, and has 20 karat one of kind big engagement ring an put it on her finger. He finishes the song for her.**_

_**Roman: (looks into her eyes) "JoJo, you are my Juliet. I have loved since the first time I've met you. I knew you were the one for me as my soulmate 4 life. I love you very much, baby. Especially that beautiful smile and that lovely personality that I love. I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"**_

_**JoJo: Yes! Yes! I would love to be your wife (tears of joy falling on my face)**_

_**Roman gets up and drops the box scoops up JoJo in his arms and kisses her so passionately. JoJo kisses him back, and everybody in the restaurant goes wild. They were yelling congratulations to the happy couple. Roman pays the bill, and the couple walks out the restaurant. Roman gives the valet his ticket and waited for the hummer**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Celebrating into the whole night**_

_**When the hummer came Roman opens the door for JoJo and closed it and he hurried to the driver side and drove off. They went to the hotel they were staying in. Roman secretly got them a Big Luxury suite and he knew she would love it. Roman and JoJo wanted to celebrate more into the night. So when they got into there luxurious hotel suite JoJo just instantly jumped on Roman starting to kissing him on lips after he was turning to put their bags down but he dropped it down right on the floor. Roman just responded by kissing her back and wrapping his huge arms around her petite waist lifting her slightly to reach him better. JoJo wrapped her legs around his waist and Roman sat down on the couch. Her legs tightened around him. Since Roman is her fiancé, she didn't want him going anywhere. Roman cupped her ass as their kiss quickly turned into a passion make out session. She flicked her tongue at his mouth begging for entrance. Roman quickly gave it to her as their tongues danced against each other. Each of them feeling each other mouths, loving the feel and taste. JoJo moved her hands from his neck down to his body. Feeling his rock hard body. His chest to his abs to his stomach. She finally found the end of his shirt and pulls it off. Her hands quickly touched his muscles and they exploded his built torso and back. Roman was warm, it made her rubs every part. Roman felt her hands against his bare skin and traced his own hands onto her curves. He first pulls off her shoes and then her tight dress off in a shift motion for a better feel of her body and curves. He rubbed her back and unhooked her bra when his finger slid under the strap. He threw it over his shoulder and pulled her closer as they made out. Their bodies finally feeling the warmth of each others. Skin against skin. It felt amazing for them. As JoJo's hands ran down his chest she felt a zipper. She went a little to low. But instead of going back up she rubbed him from the outside of his pants. She could already feel his penis growing. Roman gave a moan of pleasure into her mouth as she continued to tease him from the outside of his pants. Roman was enjoying this, his eyelids draping open to closed as his pleasure increased. His hands went to her hips to her warmth. He was having a sensation he hadn't felt for a minute. He loved every second of it. She unzipped his pants and her hand slid into them. She began feeling his throbbing member from the outside of his boxers. She rubbed him again pressing down gently and slowly. Roman moaned again and squeezed her hips slightly. JoJo pulled away from the kiss and pulled off his pants. She then straddled him and they continued to kiss. She started rubbing him again. He was rock hard and still growing. Roman moaned of pleasure into her mouth again and placed his hands on her sides. His hands went down and found her panties. He ripped them apart and threw them wit the other clothes. Her legs went around his waist again and he had no way to touch her from where he just exposed. She whispered into his ear seductively, **_

_**JoJo: "Not yet Big Boy."**_

_**She bit her lip against his ear and she continued to rub him. Roman's hands went around her ass enjoying how she rubbed him. She pressed down against him, and went up wit the same pleasure as if she was milking him. He was sucking on her neck slowly but hardly. She tilted her head wit complete lust across her face. She pulled his boxers down and threw them. His dick sprang up proudly. JoJo looked down and bit her lip like she always do wen she sees his dick but she's the only one who can see his dick only. Roman was big, but his dick was huge but she knew that anyways. She was still impressed and loves it. She wrapped her hands around it from the bottom and pulled up tortuously slow. Roman moaned against her neck wit pleasure and anticipation. She went up all the way his length and start again. He let out another moan and sucks on her neck harder like he always does wen he always wants to make a hickies on her. JoJo pulled away from him and stood up. Roman stood up wit her confused.**_

_**JoJo: "Just relax."**_

_**She pushed Roman to the couch so he was sitting down. Roman relaxed into the couch and closed his eyes. JoJo knelt down on her knees and took his dick into her mouth. Roman groaned and his face contorted in pure pleasure. JoJo's tongue licked around him and her head began bobbing up and down. Roman groaned out in complete lust everytime. JoJo began sucking onto Roman slowly and Roman grabbed onto the couch cushions from the torture JoJo was putting him through. JoJo swallowed as Roman finally came and she stood up. Roman looked up at JoJo and pulled her by her waist as he flipped them over so JoJo was now sitting. Roman bent down and placed kisses running down her body. Roman's head stopped at her big boobs. He began placing kisses around JoJo's nipples. JoJo moaned in pleasure as Roman played wit her. Roman began licking around JoJo's big boobs, giving each one the same amount of attention. Roman flicked his tongue at JoJo's left nipple. He then took it into his mouth. Roman began sucking dangerously slow enjoying her boob. JoJo moaned as Roman nursed her boobies. After awhile, Roman took her nipple out of his mouth wit a pop sound and began placing kisses down JoJo's stomach. He kept going down until his eyes met her p***y. Roman ran his tongue around JoJo's wet lips. He looked up a second at her face and saw her eyes completely filled wit happiness lust just begging him to take her. Roman went back to work on her p***y and placed kisses around it. Roman kissed around it one last time and then slid his tongue into JoJo. JoJo moaned and bit her lip waiting for his next action. Roman's tongue circled inside her; it went deep then pulled up. He loved JoJo's reaction as he worked his tongue into her. JoJo's always were draping open to close. Her face was contorting in pleasure while she bit her bottom lip. JoJo's reaction drove Roman crazy like she always does. He most definitely loved JoJo's reaction that he was reason for how she looked all the time. JoJo finally came and Roman drunk her cum wit out hesitating anyway. He licked the leftover cum off his lips and pulled JoJo into his body. JoJo ran her hand up and down Roman's sweaty ass chest loving that they only just started. Roman picked her up bridal style and carried her to the king size bed. Roman layed JoJo down and crawled between her legs. JoJo was most definitely very flexible. She spread her legs out wide for Roman as he crawled to her.**_

_**Roman: "Are you doing the splits?" (Our eyes meeting at each other)**_

_**JoJo: "No. But they can go wider ya know." (Gave him a wink like he don't already know this)**_

_**Roman has even more developed more more and more desire for her already when he finally proposed to the women of his very deep dreams. Roman kissed JoJo passionately and entered her going down on his dick. Roman stopped a minute to let JoJo adjust to him inside her but she should be used to it by now but sometimes he has to handle carefully and sometimes he likes to handle her wild even though she loves it. They try to have wildly sex every change they get but they always have busy schedules. Anyways back to the hott amazing sex. **_

_**JoJo: "Go on my sexy mighty THOR." (She knows that would keep him turnt on.)**_

_**JoJo wanted him soooooo bad right now. JoJo put her hands on his back and waited for Roman to fuck her. Roman didn't hesitate putting his dick into her and started thrusting into her wit no remorse. **_

_**JoJo: (moaned over and over loudly) Roman! Oh Roman! (Digging my nails deep into his skin making him bleed a little)**_

_**Roman: "Oh my my sexy vixen that just turned me on even more." (Moaned)**_

_**Roman loved making JoJo moan and having her nails dig into his skin. He liked pain wen she give it to him. Roman and JoJo have dreams about each other wen they not together that means they are committed to each other 4life=4eva. So any who that making Roman thrust into harder. JoJo threw her head back as she started to go over the edge. Roman slowed down and let her savor every minute and she still has her nails deep into his skin. JoJo began to have an orgasm and that just used that as a motivation too. Roman began plunging himself into her deeply and impossibly faster. Every moan Roman and JoJo let out made him go more harder and faster. JoJo felt like she was on top of the world. Roman is the best lover she ever met and now he's her fiancé and she was very much enjoying the hell out it. JoJo thought to return the favor like always does. So as soon as JoJo had the chance she flipped them over so she was on top. Roman sat down so JoJo was straddling him. JoJo began to ride him. Roman lets out groans and grunts as JoJo rolled her petite hips. Roman thrusts upward to tell her to go faster. JoJo took the hint and went faster. The room was filled wit loud moans and groans. Aw hell, people could hear them from 2 rooms away. As JoJo rode Roman, she began to see the whole room spinning. Roman flipped them over. Roman took JoJo's legs and tossed them over his shoulders as he thrusted into her wit no abandon. His thrusts do not go missing a heartbeat. Roman began to moan as loud as JoJo. Their moans in perfect fucking harmony, maybe the whole Los Angeles could hear them. In each thrust, JoJo began rolling her sexy ass petite hips upward. After a long time of plunging into each other, JoJo let out a long loud cry of pleasure. She came onto Roman's throbbing dick. JoJo knew her Mighty THOR was about to come to. She felt him tense up. But Roman kept going, he was holding it. His dick began to swell even more and JoJo could feel it. **_

_**JoJo: (moan) "ROMAN" (climaxing again)**_

_**Roman knew that JoJo could feel him swelling. Roman felt like he was going to burst.**_

_**Roman: (loudly moan from my mouth) "Oh god JoJo." (Exploded into JoJo)**_

_**His hot seed spread into her reaching many places. Roman collapsed on top of JoJo and he quickly propped himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. **_

_**Roman: "Dear mother of god. I love you so much JoJo my sexy vixen and I'm very happy to call you my fiancé." (Kissed her)**_

_**JoJo: "Wow that was best sex eva. That's a new record. I love you so much too Roman my Mighty THOR and I'm very proud to call you my fiancé too." (Kissed him back)**_

_**JoJo was kind of breathing very deeply while saying those words. They were exhausted. Roman layed back and felt his petite fiancé JoJo laid on top of him. Roman draped one arm around her waist and the other stroking her hair. JoJo rubbed Roman's sexy muscular chest as their rugged breathing was barely calming down. Roman kissed JoJo's lips and then her forehead and drifted off to sleep. JoJo laid there drawing circles on Roman's sexy muscular chest and let the sleep overcome her. What a great amazing sexy hott crazy night Uh. JoJo couldn't believe she's engage to the sexiest man of her dreams and she most definitely amazingly happy about this whole thing, she even felt butterflies in her stomach. She loves it a lot a lot. Their going to have a happily ever after wit there future marriage, there Wrestling career, maybe some kids and many other things they do in the future.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**JoJo woke up this morning happy as eva she can be then to find that Roman wasn't next to her but she did find a note.**_

_Good Morning Mrs. Future Roman Reigns I will be back as soon as I get us some breakfast. I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Your Lovely future husband Roman Reigns_

_**JoJo smiled and saw a diamond necklace and earrings to go wit my lovely one of kind engagement ring. JoJo couldn't believe it that she's engaged. JoJo just went to take a shower. **_

_**Roman had gotten up very early this morning to get some breakfast for his new lovely bride. He rose out of the bed slowly, leaning down kiss JoJo's forehead tenderly. Roman got up out the bed in the nude and put on some sweats to go out to get them some breakfast. Roman left a note and a gift that he got her when he got her the engagement ring. So Roman place it on the pillow and left out the door to get his future wife her favorite breakfast at Denny's which is the Grandslam. It didn't take Roman that long so when he came back he heard the shower and knew that JoJo was in the shower. Roman then put their breakfast on the table and then walked towards the bathroom wit the door open, he saw that she was pleasure herself but she was having trouble climaxing alone. So Roman took off his sweats and swiftly wit towards the shower and opened the shower door and stepped in wit my fiancé. Roman pressed the front of her body against the cool shower glass wall, reaching on arm around her so it was laced across her chest, pressing against her beautiful boobies. JoJo gasped when the door to the shower was thrown open. Her hands froze staying where they were; she sighed and relaxed when she saw me. She was about to speak when her propped up against the door pressing her body against it. Her hands flew to the doors palm against it as Roman lifted her leg and began to slam into her. She moaned loudly. The pleasure was even better than last nite. She groaned loudly leaning against my her neck bent back to kiss him as he pounded her relentlessly. Her muscles tighten around him as her body was rubbed against the door bringing her off to the orgasm that minutes ago she was unable to achieve. Roman pressed the rest of his body against her backside, my cock slowly sliding inside her from behind, starting to thrust into her very hard, lifting one of her thighs so her right foot was placed up on the marble shower bench as to spread her legs apart. Roman trusted himself deeper and deeper inside of her, holding onto her thighs, their midsections slapping against each other passionately. We let out several moans and groans of pleasure as Roman had his fiancé cane her neck around so to catch her beautiful seductive lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue running across hers very sensually. He moaned softly into her mouth, starting fondle her boobies wit his free hand, playing wit each of her sensitive nipples, not once breaking his rhythm, even increasing it. JoJo pushed Roman off her and pushed him down on the bench and kneeled down the shower. He roared as I felt my fiancé come to an orgasm. He hadn't cum yet but he saw that she had more plans for him. He fell back against the shower bench, my cock standing extremely erect in mid air. He looked at her lustfully and growled in pleasure as she pushed my length further and further down her throat. He thrusted against the back of her throat, releasing pre-cum wit each time the head of my cock hit her throat. She bent her head down taking all in her mouth sucking my cock vigorously for a while before standing up. She pushed me so that I was leaning back and turned away from me. JoJo put one leg up on one side of Roman then the other. JoJo squatted down on me slamming her down on him groaning. She reached back to grab his shoulders to hold her self up as bounced on top of him. With one hand she reached up and grabbed the shower head positioned on the side wall and turned it on full blast warm and pointed it where our bodies met. She groaned as the water hit her full on the clit. She breathed hard as she continued to bounce on top of me. He held her thighs as she slammed down on my cock again and again. Once the shower force hit us, he thrusted upwards into her beautiful tight pussy. Roman ran his hands up her stomach, grasping her boobies, and making hot rough love to his fiancé. Roman cock slammed into her again and again, as he reached around and started attacking her clit wit his fingers. He arched my back as he released my hot seed straight into JoJo's wanting pussy, coating her walls once more, continuing until he over flowed her entire nether region. JoJo fell forward slightly almost falling off the bench as she gasped for air. Quickly she reached over and turned off the water. JoJo was trying to stand but her legs were shaking and she almost fell but Roman catches her and put her on his lap.**_

_**JoJo: (giggled slightly) "WOW"**_

_**She trying to catch her breath and she leaned against Roman and waiting for her sound of heart was back to a normal steady pace. JoJo turned her head to him and smiled deviously. Oh she sure wasn't even near done wit Roman not by a long shot. (I just turned JoJo into a super freak in this story OMG). They both got out of the shower and got dressed in robs.**_

_**Roman: (pulled out her chair for her) her you are Milady**_

_**JoJo: (giggled) Thank you, you fine gentleman (sat down in the chair)**_

_**Roman: (kissed her on the lips) I love you Mrs. Reigns**_

_**JoJo: (kissed him back on the lips but more passionately) I love you more Mr. Reigns. I love the sound of that very much.**_

_**Roman and JoJo begin eating their breakfast that Roman got from Denny's. Then there was a knock on the door.**_

_**Roman: I'll get the door babe just you finish eating your breakfast (kissed her on the lips and then walked to the door)**_

_**Roman open the door there standing in the door was Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.**_

_**Roman: Hi Guys what's up? **_

_**Standing in the door.**_

_**Seth: We were wondering if you wanted to go to the gym to workout **_

_**(Started whispering) Did JoJo say yes to the engagement ring?**_

_**Dean: Yea did she?**_

_**JoJo: (yelling) Who's at the door babe? (Coming from the dinning part of the suite)**_

_**Roman: Well then guys come on in and see for yourself if see said yes then (laughing)**_

_**Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose came into the big hotel suite. Roman guided Seth and Dean to the living room part of the suite and saw JoJo eating her breakfast.**_

_**JoJo: Good Morning Seth and Dean. How are you guys doing?**_

_**Roman sat back down at the table to finish eating.**_

_**Seth: I'm good (then I saw the ring on her finger when she lifted up her left hand to pick up a piece of bacon)**_

_**Dean: I'm good too (I saw it too)**_

_**Seth&Dean: (acting surprised) OMG. Is there anything you guys want to say to us like what is going on wit JoJo left finger?**_

_**JoJo: Well Roman proposes to me last nite after we left from SummerSlam and now were engaged. (Showing my one of kind big engagement ring)**_

_**Seth: (faking my shock cuz I already knew) CONGRATULATIONS Joe and Joseann and finally it's about damn time you propose to her. (went to hug her)**_

_**Dean: Yea Congratulations Joe and Joseann and yea about damn time.**_

_**Roman: Thanks you guys (went to slap hands and hug) sure I would like to go to the gym to work out wit you guys. **_

_**What you doing today baby?**_

_**JoJo: I was thinking I would do some training wit the girl's babe. **_

_**Roman: Cool after we do our things. We meet for the lunch before we head to the stadium for RAW.**_

_**JoJo: Yea babe. I'm soooo excited to tell the girls they are going to be surprise and shock. (Finishing up my breakfast) Well babe I'm about to go get dress so I can get some training done.**_

_**Roman: Okay babe **_

_**While JoJo went into the bedroom to change into her training wear. Roman, Seth and Dean started talking.**_

_**Seth: It was about damn time you propose to JoJo cuz ya'll be going out for year even though she is new to the WWE Company. You both deserve to be happy and I see how you both love each other and meant to be. I love you both.**_

_**Dean: I agree what Seth says cuz I never seen so love coming from the both of guys. It's crazy. I like her and I love the both of you guys. I want you Roman to be happy.**_

_**Roman: Thanks guys you both are awesome and I'm glad to call you both my bestfriends eva. (Finishing up my breakfast)**_

_**JoJo got done getting dress into her training gear.**_

_**JoJo: (walking out the bedroom) Hey Babe. I'm leaving and taking the hummer since you, Seth and Dean going to riding together to go work out. I love you baby (kissing Roman) bye Seth and Dean **_

_**JoJo left out the hotel big suite and left to go train. Then Roman went to get dress to go to the gym to work out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**JoJo Training and her Big Surprise**_

_**JoJo pull up to the training stadium and walked in. All her 2 BFF's and other girlfriends were there. They were training.**_

_**JoJo: Hey Ladies I have a very extreme BIG NEWS EVA your going to love (hiding her left hand behind her back)**_

_**JoJo put her training bag down then the ladies got of the ring to see what the big news eva is.**_

_**Nikki: What's the big new eva is?**_

_**Brie: Yea**_

_**Natalya: Yea I wanna know**_

_**Naomi: What is it?**_

_**Cameron: Yea girl what is it? **_

_**JoJo: Well after me and Roman left SummerSlam last nite. He took me to a romantic dinner at fancy restaurant. Wen we got in and took a seat. I had to excuse myself to the restroom right quick and wen I came back but I didn't know what he did to get the restaurant to play my favorite song Love Story by Taylor Swift and he want me the song to him. But when the part of the line of song "He knelt to the ground and pulls out the ring" all of sudden Roman got down on one knee I stop in tracks from singing so he said JoJo you are my Juliet. I love you so much I have loved since the first time I've met you. I knew you were the one for me as my soulmate 4 life. I love you very much, baby. Especially that beautiful smile and that lovely personality that I love. I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"**_

_**Nikki: And girl what did you say? (Excitedly waiting)**_

_**Brie, Natalya, Naomi&Cameron: (waiting wit expenice just waiting)**_

_**JoJo: (pulling my hand from behind my back) Well I said Yes (showed them my one of kind big 20 karat ring) after I had said yes. We went to the hotel and he got us a big luxurious suite and just say when we got in and celebrated all nite and he calling my name.**_

_**Nikki: Oh my God look at that ring it's beautiful and fabulous (saying excitingly)**_

_**Brie: Yea girl I love it and your right Nikki it's beautiful and very fabulous. (Screaming it out)**_

_**Naomi&Cameron: Girl (screaming and grab her hand) Oh my god that is some ring**_

_**JoJo: Yea he wanted to make it one of kind special and he did it. He made it wit my favorite color and add whateva to make it very special (lifting up hand looking at it seeing how its so beautiful her ring is) I thinking that I know who going to be my maid of honor is and my bridesmaids going to be.**_

_**Nikki: Who's going to be your maid of honor then?**_

_**JoJo: I want to have you Nikki and Brie Bella to be both of maids of Honor and I want Natalya, Naomi, Cameron and AJ Lee to Bridesmaids and I'll talk to AJ later to ask her.**_

_**Nikki: (shocked) Oh my god are you serious. I'm so honored to be your maid of honor. (Hugged JoJo)**_

_**Brie: (shocked) Me too. Oh my god. I'm so honored to your maid of honor too. Can you even do that?**_

_**JoJo: It's my wedding and I can do whateva I want and if I want to have 2 maids of honor I will.**_

_**Nikki&Brie: Ok we're very much honored that you have chose us to you maids of honor.**_

_**JoJo: You both are my BFF's. I'm proud to call you that. What do say Natalya, Naomi and Cameron to being my bridesmaids?**_

_**Naomi: I say yea girl. I would love to be one your bridesmaid (went to hug JoJo)**_

_**Cameron: Girl yea to being one your bridesmaid. I love you girl (went to hug JoJo)**_

_**Natalya: You know I love you. We have grown closer when you first started working here so of course I would love to be one of your bridesmaids.**_

_**JoJo: I'm glad that all of you have accepted to be part of Bridal Shower stuff and I might even add a couple more bridesmaids' maybe I don't know.**_

_**Nikki: It's you wedding do whateva you like.**_

_**Brie: Yea I'm down **_

_**Cameron: Girl yea I'm definitely down of being one of your bridesmaid's even Naomi and Natalya agrees wit me right girls.**_

_**Naomi&Natalya: Yea we totally agree wit Cameron on this.**_

_**JoJo: Ok we will talk some more about my wedding plans later so now let's get this training started.**_

_**All: Ok**_

_**While the ladies training. In the meantime the guys went to the gym to workout and they saw Daniel Bryan, John Cena, TJ, the USO's brothers and CM Punk working out too.**_

_**Seth: (coming out of now where saying something) Hey guy's guest who just got engaged last nite? (Saying it wit excitement)**_

_**Dean: (shaking his head) Oh boy here he goes spilling out the exciting news eva.**_

_**Roman: why Seth do like to spoil the news when I want to tell them myself.**_

_**Daniel: (wondering) so who got engage late nite then uh Roman?**_

_**Roman: Well it was me who got engage last nite. I propose to JoJo.**_

_**All: What did she say? (Wondering)**_

_**Roman: She said yes. I was kinda of nerves the whole time though.**_

_**Daniel: Congratulations man when's the wedding? (Excited)**_

_**John: Congratulations man **_

_**TJ: (shake his hand) Yea man Congratulations. I'm so happy for you and JoJo.**_

_**Jimmy: yea boy Congratulations (slapped his hand)**_

_**Jey: I'm happy for you man Congratulations**_

_**CM Punk: I'm super proud of you man Congratulations. I'm happy for you.**_

_**Roman: Thanks you guys. We haven't got the chance to talk about last nite if you know what I mean. (Smirking)**_

_**Seth: Oh yea we know what you mean.**_

_**Roman: Anyway I wanted to tell you guys who's going to be my bestman and grooms are.**_

_**Ok Seth I want you to be my Bestman and I want Dean, Daniel, John, TJ, Jimmy, Jey, CM Punk and Vincent but I will talk to JoJo to tell Cameron about Vincent being one of groomsmen though.**_

_**Seth: I will be honored to be your Bestman**_

_**Dean: I would love to**_

_**John: Love to**_

_**Jimmy: I'm honored**_

_**Jey: What my bro says me too**_

_**CM Punk: Man I would love to. I'm excited about this.**_

_**TJ: It's all good wit me to be a groomsman.**_

_**Seth: Roman do you know who JoJo picked to be her maid of honor and bridesmaids yet**_

_**Roman: Nope but all I know that I know who's probably in it like Nikki and Brie Bella that's all I know I think.**_

_**Seth: Ok**_

_**Roman: Can please get to the workout now since well were done talking about my wedding please.**_

_**Seth: Okay Okay I'm done**_

_**So the Ladies are training and Guys are working out for like 6 hours straight but only have water and pee breaks and resting for a bit though. Now that they were done wit their training and workout so JoJo had an idea to have lunch wit everybody since they are wit each other boyfriends or her fiancé and girlfriends or his fiancé. So she gave her fiancé a call.**_

_**(Calling)**_

_**Roman: Hey baby what's up**_

_**JoJo: Hey I wondering can we have lunch wit our friends too since I have the girls and you have the boys why not have lunch wit them.**_

_**Roman: Well okay since you want to have the girls wit you. Did you by any chance figure out who's going to be your maid of honor and bridesmaids are yet?**_

_**JoJo: yea babe I did and I'll tell you when we meet up and did you figure out who's going to be your bestman and groomsman is yet?**_

_**Roman: Yea I did baby and I'll tell you too when we meet up.**_

_**JoJo: Okay baby I love you so much.**_

_**Roman: I love you so much too **_

_**Mrs. Future Roman Reigns I can't wait**_

_**JoJo: Me too bye baby**_

_**Roman: Bye babe**_

_**(Calling ended)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Meeting the Ladies and Guys for Lunch and some Talking about the Wedding Plans**_

_**So the Ladies and Guys gather their things and headed out to meet the guys for lunch before they go back to the hotel to get dress and ready for Raw. So the both parties drove to meet at some restaurant. The ladies arrived there first and went into the restaurant an sat down at the table. Then came the guys who arrive a min later after the ladies. They came into the restaurant.**_

_**Roman: (walking towards his fiancé) hey baby (kissed her)**_

_**JoJo: (putting her arm around his waist) hey honey (kissed him back)**_

_**Roman sat down in JoJo seat and put JoJo on his lap.**_

_**Seth: Hey ladies**_

_**Dean: Hey ladies**_

_**John: Hey babe (went up to kiss her)**_

_**Nikki: Hey superman (kissed him back)**_

_**Daniel: Hey babe (walked up to her and kissed her)**_

_**Brie: Hey babe (kissed him back)**_

_**Jey: Hey Ladies**_

_**Jimmy: Hey babe (walked up to Naomi and kissed her)**_

_**Naomi: Hey boo (Kissed him back)**_

_**CM Punk: Hello Ladies**_

_**Natalya: Hey Babe (went up to kiss him)**_

_**TJ: Hey honey (kissed her back)**_

_**Cameron: Hey Guys**_

_**They sat down and the waiter came to take their order of drinks and food.**_

_**Daniel: (raising his glass of wateva) Well their need to be a Congratulations to the newly engage couple of Roman and JoJo.**_

_**Roman&JoJo: (smiled) Thanks Daniel **_

_**Brie: You're a lucky man Roman**_

_**Roman: I know right thanks Brie (smiled at her)**_

_**Nikki: You're absolutely right Brie he is very lucky man to have JoJo she's definitely a very special girl. (Smiled at Roman and JoJo) Congratulations to the both of you**_

_**Roman: Thanks Nikki and Don't I know it very much to have her (kissed JoJo on the cheek and hugged her close to his body)**_

_**John: Yea man Congratulations to you JoJo you are very very lucky to have him and Roman you are most definitely to have her in your life. (Raised up his glass too)**_

_**JoJo: Thanks John I know right we're prefect for each other (pecked Roman on the lips)**_

_**CM Punk: Congrats to the both of you **_

_**Roman&JoJo: Thanks Punk**_

_**Jimmy&Naomi: JoJo and Roman Congrats on the engagement **_

_**Roman&JoJo: Thanks Jimmy and Naomi **_

_**Natalya&TJ: Congrats to the both of you on the engagement**_

_**Jey: Congrats to you Roman my man and to your lovely lady JoJo I might know JoJo that long but When I met her she was just full of energy and bubbly and wen I see the both of you together it's sooooo beautiful and perfect (raises his glass)**_

_**Roman: Thanks man**_

_**JoJo: Thanks Jey you're awesome (went to go hug him)**_

_**Jey: See JoJo sees me as an awesome person**_

_**They all did raise their glasses and cheered and drank. Their food finally arrived so they started eating.**_

_**Roman: Hey . Did you choose who's going to be your maid of honor and bridesmaids yet?**_

_**JoJo: Yes I did baby I chose on 2 maids of honor that would be Nikki and Brie and the bridesmaids are Naomi, Cameron, Natalya and AJ Lee but I might add more I don't know yet and I think Ima have my little nieces as my flower girls. I think.**_

_**Did you know who's going to your bestman and groomsmen are?**_

_**Roman: Can you really have 2 maids of honor?**_

_**JoJo: It's my wedding and I'll do wateva I want**_

_**Roman: Okay babe whateva you want is fine wit me**_

_**JoJo: So did you **_

_**Roman: Yes I did honey I chose to have Seth as my Bestman and the groomsmen are Dean, John, Daniel, Jimmy, Jey, TJ, Punk, and Vincent. I have might have one of my nephews to the ring bearer.**_

_**JoJo: Ok cool Oh my god I totally forgot my big sister**_

_**Roman: Oh yea you are totally right. You need to call her tonite before we hit the rode though.**_

_**JoJo: Okay I will just don't let me forget babe**_

_**Roman: I won't**_

_**Nikki: JoJo you forgot about your big sister OMG you know how she is wen you forget about her and to tell her that you are engage**_

_**JoJo: Yea I know she's going to me yelling at me right wen I tell her. I hope she will forgive me**_

_**Everybody: She will**_

_**Roman: Yea she will forgive you**_

_**JoJo: I hope she will definitely (smiled)**_

_**Nikki: Where do want to have the Wedding yet?**_

_**Roman: It's where eva my fiancé wants to have it at**_

_**Nikki: Aww that's so cute and she have you ripped around her finger. You'll do anything she tells you what to do don't she?**_

_**Nikki was talking to Roman and JoJo since she was sitting next to them.**_

_**Roman: No she don't**_

_**JoJo: What did you say Honey?**_

_**Roman: Um nothing babe**_

_**Nikki: Like I said she has you ripped around her fingers**_

_**Roman: Okay yea she does it's just I can't say no to her and I love her very much. She loves me for me.**_

_**Nikki: I know she told me and Brie why she deeply loves you**_

_**Roman: She really told you**_

_**Nikki: Yea but I not telling the rest cuz she going to tell wen she writes her vows to you.**_

_**Roman: Thanks Nikki I appreciate it very much.**_

_**Nikki: You're very welcome**_

_**JoJo: I don't know where we want to have it maybe in Bahama's or Jamaica or Hawaii or maybe on Raw or New York. I just don't know.**_

_**Roman: Whateva you choose I'll be fine wit it.**_

_**JoJo: Okay Babe. You know what I'm going to add 2 more bridesmaids its Alicia Foxx since I forgot she was dating Seth and Stephanie McMahon**_

_**Roman: Really Okay whateva you want babe**_

_**JoJo: Thanks baby (kissed him on the lips passionately)**_

_**Roman: Then I'll add Triple H to the groomsman then.**_

_**JoJo: Yay!**_

_**Nikki: Aren't you forgetting someone the name Eva Marie the one who was you friend in the beginning**_

_**Brie: Nikki you know how she felt about her**_

_**Nikki; Oh yea sorry JoJo**_

_**JoJo: It's okay Nikki yea she was my friend in beginning but she started to think that she all that and stuff so I quiet being her friend. She tried to trick her way to the top and embarrass her on self for actions. It just didn't sit right wit me so I just cut ties wit her all together. She be invited to the wedding but she is not in my bridal shower. (Saying it calmly)**_

_**Nikki: Okay any who, so who's going to be on the guest list**_

_**JoJo: I have no idea yet. I know that I need to make one though.**_

_**Roman: I know you can do this.**_

_**So everybody got down eating and everybody paid for their meals. Everybody said their byes and see you later and then went their separate ways to get ready to get dress and go to the stadium for Monday Night Raw.**_


End file.
